causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Mal Fallon
Malachi Charles "Mal" Fallon is one of the two main protagonists of Cause of Death, the other being Natara Williams, whom he is now dating. Early Life: Mal Fallon was born in San Francisco to Police Captain Jacob Fallon and homemaker Angela Fallon. Mal had a troubled youth growing up, often getting into trouble with the law. It is believed his father's status as Captain protected him from being prosecuted. In his early 20s, Mal straightened his life out and joined the SFPD. He quickly rose through the ranks to Detective. He is considered one of the best officers on the force and is known for his intuition and quick-wit. Mal was married to his high school sweetheart, Sandra Taggert, but they divorced following her infidelity. S.F.P.D The story of the game starts in Volume 1: The Maskmaker, which takes place shortly after Mal's breakup with Sandra. He meets Natara in V1C1 and the story moves on from there. Detective Mal Fallon prefers to think with his gut. His "gut thinking" can make him reckless at times. He usually will follow rules made by his Captain, due to the fact that he looked up to his dad. Mal's friends over the series include Blaise Corso, Jeremy Redbird, Amy Chen, Kai Kalaba, Natara Williams and the late Ken Greene (whose death affected him tremendously). Jacob Fallon, his dad, also a former cop, was in jail for a number of crimes, including racketeering, extortion and corruption. His mother died when his dad was in jail. Mal is the ex-husband of Sandra Taggert. He later became the partner of Natara Williams, and in Volumes 3 and 10 respectively, he dated Tasha King and Selene Mensra -- Tasha was killed by Ryan Orville in V3C7 (which tragically affected Mal) and Selene was mentally torn apart. He had developed a feud with Genevieve Collins, Carlito Flores, Esmeralda Salazar and many others overtime. In Volume 6, his corrupt, imprisoned father (Jacob Fallon) escapes from prison; in Volume 9, he was revealed to be operating a scheme with the Flores cartel in Las Vegas. Mal and Natara began to develop a bond as time moved onwards; they had saved each other's lives and maintained a close relationship, and in "Love and Bullets: The Veritox Incident", they almost kissed. Also, Mal -- pretending it to be a ruse -- claimed to love Natara to put off a hostage-taker in V8C3 to save her life. In the "Alma Maltara" portion of "Life Lessons, Deadly Desires", Mal tells Natara that she is his best friend. Many characters seem to suspect Mal and Natara's strong bond (such as Kai, Mad Stranger, Ryan Orville and even Oscar Santos in V6C8). Then, after Natara broke up with Oscar Santos in V10C8, Mal and Natara finally kissed; however, Mal was kidnapped right afterwards by the Flores Cartel and General Salazar and taken to San Trobida. Fortunately, Natara -- with Jacob Fallon and all their friend's help and also the help of Luis Villareal and Gabriel Soto -- saved Mal, who was shocked at her father's culminating death at the volume's end. In Volume 12, Mal and Natara live as a formal -- but not exactly overt -- couple. He was also revealed to be the first partner of David Troy and for a short time (V13C1-V13C4) he (unsuccessfully) tried to get Mal fired from the job. In V14C1, Mal commented that he would allow Natara to leave San Fransisco if it meant her job to her, but that he would "find a way to make it work". Unfortunately that episode's end had Natara officially leave the SFPD and end up on the SCT (Special Crimes Task force consisting of Emma Lapointe, Reed Harrow and Boone Ligaya). In V14C2 & V14C3, he begins to become the partner of Blaise Corso. He (saddened) left a message for Natara Williams by phone in V14C3's bonus scene. He also appeared to have been deeply frustrated by how Natara was about to leave SF on a plane in the next episode. In V14C6, Mal's decision to submit the Lilith File to Firstborn to save Natara Williams' life sparked a tension between the two. He was also shot by Genevieve Collins twice in the center-mass, and almost certainly would've died... if it hadn't been for his bulletproof vest. In V14C8 and V14C9, he was on a boat with the Firstborn and was almost killed, but survived. He, Natara, Jeremy, Amy, Kai and Reed were selected by Maria Yeong as members of her new SCT, or Special Crimes Task Force. In V15C6, Blaise is shown to have joined them in the SCT. S.C.T Mal has since then relocated in London together with the rest of the SCT members in order to pursue the Firstborn. Personality: Detective Mal Fallon prefers to think with his gut. Jacob Fallon, his dad, also a former cop, was in jail for a number of crimes, including racketeering, extortion and corruption. His mother died of cancer when his dad was in jail. His "gut thinking" can make him reckless at times. He usually will follow rules made by his Captain, due to the fact he looked up to his dad and his dad ended up in jail. Mal's friends over the series include Blaise Corso, Jeremy Redbird, Amy Chen, Kai Kalaba, Natara Williams and the late Ken Greene (whose death affected him tremendously). Trivia *Mal's full name is Malachi Charles Fallon. This is first revealed by walking out on your father in Blood Relations, Part 1 (V4C2) -- but since that is an optional decision, the first real confirmation was in the Secret Files. *Mal is named after the actual first San Francisco Police Department Chief, Malachi Fallon, who served in the department from 1849 to 1850. *In the short story, In The Cards, Part 1, Mal mentions that he dated a goth girl in high school. *Mal has also been revealed to be the uncle of Raven Logan and Denni Fallon from Cause of Death's sister game: Surviving High School. *Their is something of a discrepancy regarding Mal's father; in V4C3, Mal tells Esteban Flores as they sit together captive that his father was locked up when he and his mom needed him the most; in V10C2, Mal comments that his father's imprisonments are one of the things that made his high school years awful. Then, in the Volume 11 Interlude (which is set in 2003 when Mal would be 24-25), Mal is revealed to be a Detective; and it is during this time in 2003 that his father is imprisoned. *Mal declined to be romantically involved with Blaise Corso when she revealed her feelings for him in Kings of Las Vegas. *Despite being offered the option to claim to be irreligious in V2C3, V6C4 & more importantly V14C3's bonus scene confirm that he is (or at least as a child was) religious. * As a child, Mal was a member of a church choir (Volume 6). Category:Characters Category:All Volumes Characters Category:Main cast Category:Law Enforcement Category:Alive